


boss受黄文锦集

by stilwaterbuttstabber



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Change, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilwaterbuttstabber/pseuds/stilwaterbuttstabber
Summary: ALL/boss预警！！！！！！！严重私心预警！！！！！！！黑道圣徒企鹅群号662878723





	1. 笼子

胯下传来的湿热让公共厕所里的boss霎时羞愧地躲进了隔间。初试贞操笼的他无法完全驾驭住肉棒上这几根紧绷的不锈钢铁箍，他本习惯性地掏鸟然后站着撒尿，可那根被铁笼围住的大鸟却丝毫不听使唤，甚至在他尿欲上来的那一霎那就被刺激得喷射了一裤子。  
隔间里的boss朝外传出“沙沙”的脱牛仔裤的声音，因这一次久违而刺激地释放尿液的他颤抖着蹲在便池上准备彻底地排泄。他小心翼翼地不让自己发出声音：这个公园里入厕的人不少，若是让别人发现自己竟然蹲着撒尿，恐怕是一件足够羞耻的事情。  
但紧缚着的龟头对主人传来的感觉却不仅仅是这样，依然是因为这恼人的鸟笼，羞耻感袭来的boss涨红了脸，他无法完全勃起阴茎变得更加敏感。涨得发红的龟头被铁栏弄得生疼，但快感依然毫无保留地传像boss身体的每一寸。那根可爱的小东西此刻向外点点地洒出尿液，禁锢的感觉包裹住了boss包皮的每一寸，像是在对外宣称：“我是一个基佬，如果我的主人乔尼盖特不允许的话，我不配勃起，我不配拥有高潮。”  
深蹲着的boss沉浸在性幻想之中，无法勃起的屈辱让他下意识地将手指移向自己获取快乐的淫洞处。躲在厕所隔间里的男人已经顾不得那么多了，被鸟笼束缚着的他索性彻底地放下半脱的湿润牛仔裤，脚趾紧紧地拧在一起。顺势猛烈地爱抚着自己的后庭，妄图以他的手指来代替持钥人乔尼的肉棒来赋予自己快感。  
可无法勃起的他此刻的一切行为宛如饮鸩止渴，坚硬的鸟笼完全地紧贴着他阴茎的每一寸，让此刻想要以自慰来解决需求的boss处境愈发地艰难。  
他感觉自己是如此的自卑，如果没有持钥人，现在的他甚至没有为自己带来高潮的能力。他侵吞着手指，抽插着的指尖随着满泄的口水发出细微的响动，boss幻象着此刻正吮吸着乔尼盖特坚挺的肉棒，而对方则是用龟头顶入他喉咙的最深处。另一只手则早已从爱抚开始变得变本加厉，他奋力捅着自己的屁眼，即使手指早已被后庭紧致的肉壁夹得生疼也丝毫没有一丁点性快感。Boss的胯下跟随着腰部的动作不规律地摆动着，那根笼中鸟似乎快要被无情的铁笼快要搞得血管破裂了。他拿出沾满口水的手指，艰涩地探进贞操笼的缝隙处，颤抖着爱抚那根受了委屈的小东西。  
外面传来其它男人撒尿的声音则更激起了boss的幻想，躲在隔间里的他幻想着外面的男人们掏出阴茎时的样子，这更激起了本就浪荡的他的欲望。Boss的乳头高高地翘起，他脑海里本该肆意侵犯着他的乔尼盖特早已抛出脑后，更多的，肉棒大小各异的男人闯入了他的脑海。  
亢奋不已的他突然发现自己的乳头能够带来些许安慰，即使比起阴茎来说要低上许多，但这对于此时的他已经顾不得那么多了。他的眉间像是遭受了难以忍受的痛苦一般紧紧地皱在一起，瞬时间地，他像是要把两粒乳头给摧毁一般地强力地拽住了它们。  
Boss想要大喊，他想要让外面的男性们都来关注这正自慰着的自己。  
“我是个骚货…我求求你们…快解开它…然后你们怎样干你们心中的美国总统都无所谓…”他仅存的理智还能让他把这些话在颤抖中如蚊鸣一般地说出来，“我不是…我不是你们中的一员…但你们也可以干…狠狠地干我…”  
如果把这些话从他流淌着口水的嘴里说出来就真的能减缓那早已被压得爆棚的性欲就好了，boss压抑的性欲让他还未被彻底冲昏头脑，他想到了赶快呼叫他那位不知道正西装革履开着什么莫名其妙的会议的持钥人：国防部长乔尼盖特。  
boss索性整个人瘫倒在隔间里，用残存的力气摸出扔在一旁的裤子里的手机，拨通了乔尼的电话，他喘息出的热气瞬时间将手机屏幕弄湿，不由得接起电话的乔尼说声“你好”便恶狠狠地喊道：“主人！公园！公园！钥匙！厕所！干我！”  
外面的游客听到这熟悉又陌生的声音下意识朝有人的隔间撇过一眼，又急匆匆地提起裤子向外走去。而此时那里面本生龙活虎的男人，却只剩下满腔的性欲，四肢再也使不上力气。他现在只想把自己变成一个永远也无法拔掉的飞机杯，一劳永逸地安装在主人的肉棒上了。


	2. 就只是出去吃个饭而已

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和dragons dogma crossover了的现代AU（？）  
> 很糟糕的性幻想预警

他只不过是在闲暇时间与另一个男人一起吃了一顿饭，仅此而已…  
一家装潢高档的西餐厅里，两位男人正讨论着一些平日里拿不上台面的事。戴着白礼帽的斯莱德宽厚的胸肌在V字领下显得若隐若现，坐在对面嚼着嫩牛肉的boss眼睛直盯着对方下巴以下的部位不规律地咽着口水。  
对于日常交际显得有些笨拙的斯莱德并没有发现boss眼神的异样，他只是对于近来他爱慕的男友萨万的变化为他带来的苦恼侃侃而谈。  
“boss，你知道，这事情很尴尬。”斯莱德说着。  
“呜嗯…”咀嚼着的boss开始在脑中幻想比他高上两个头的斯莱德把他狠狠地扔在床上用暴力插入他的后庭的画面，“你继续…”  
“我以前一直帮小萨万搓背的。”斯莱德尴尬地捏了捏鼻尖，“以前他小，我也从没想过这些事情…”  
“啊你居然没想过吗？”boss的脑海里的他已经被斯莱德抬起了右腿，面对面地结合在浴室里，“我是说，这也很正常…呜嗯…你不吃一点牛肉吗？萨万那时候还小嘛。”  
“但他现在已经读大学了。”斯莱德蹑手蹑脚地切开一片牛肉，但由于没把握好力道，白净的餐盘被划拉出一条不可修复痕迹。  
这细小的声音陡然刺激了boss敏感的神经，他下意识地扭动腰部，抬起头以一种诚恳的眼光望着斯莱德的双眼。确认对方的目光不会再看向别处时，boss则自然地将左手伸向桌下，隔着紧致的牛仔裤轻轻安慰了一下自己的小伙伴。  
“对，止水大学还是我投资修的呢。”boss右手撑着脸颊不解地问斯莱德，“所以呢？”  
“所以即使现在萨万成年了，我依然帮他在洗澡的时候搓背。”斯莱德苦恼地倾诉。  
Boss此刻加速爱抚着自己的小弟弟，满脑子全都是赤身裸体的斯莱德在浴室里疯狂侵犯他周身的每一寸。餐厅里人并不算少，食客们窃窃私语的声音清晰地传入boss的耳中，让正沉浸在性幻象中的boss感到更加地刺激。他直起腰板，与路过两人餐桌旁的服务员点头示意，身着黑白工作服身材匀称的男服务生并没有发现桌下的一幕，而是回给boss一个完美的微笑。  
这时的脑海浴室里，又加入了一个新的成员。被斯莱德双手握住腰杆粗暴地后入的boss大口地喘息着，下体猛烈地冲击让他不得不在快感中抬起头，睁开眼看到地正是那方才微笑着的服务生。青涩地服务生一改平时局促地动作，而是狞笑着捏住了boss的鼻子。斯莱德当是被boss紧致的下体夹得快感十足，在boss的幻想中他大声地叫喊着奇怪的语言。无法用鼻子呼吸的boss只得用嘴大口地呼吸，那服务生则是趁着boss张口的一瞬间将他早已坚挺的肉棒整根放入了boss湿滑的嘴里…  
“boss？你在听吗？”斯莱德关切地向紧皱着眉头的boss发问，“你好像…不太舒服？”  
斯莱德磁性的嗓音把boss猛地拉出了幻想空间，boss停下了正隔着牛仔裤揉搓龟头的手，佯装无事地回答：“刚刚想了点别的事，你继续。”  
“我一定会听从主人萨万的话的，所以即使是现在，主人叫我与他共浴，我也不会拒绝。”  
“共…共浴…”boss强撑着让自己不要再次走神，“那也挺好的，为什么不呢？”  
“但我会…”斯莱德压低了嗓音，“我会对着萨万主人的身躯勃起…”  
Boss笑了，以一种“我早就知道了”的样子开怀地笑了。在仰起头享受着这份喜悦时，他并没有发现隔壁桌正做着一个近乎于与整个餐厅融为一体的紫色墨镜男。

 

“那就请求他的意见，与他做爱。”boss直白地回答了这个问题。  
“但…”  
“没有什么但是的，我的傻大个。”boss甩手按下结账的铃铛，“你们都是成年人，应该甩开一些包袱了。”  
目送斯莱德上出租车之后，背对着餐厅的boss在暗黄色灯管光下勾勒出一圈温暖的痕迹。他回想起之前的对话，觉得这两人的一切都显得十分的令人怜爱。当他差一点就通过刚上大学的萨万想到刚上大学的自己时，他被身后突如其来向他发起袭击的人用湿纸巾猛地蒙住了脸。  
这个世界上几乎没有人能办到在身手敏捷的boss毫无知觉的情况下成功袭击他，即使是正走神的他也不可能。  
“那…这样的人…只有一…”快要猜到“凶手”的boss却被一阵无法抑制的困意袭来，沉重地闭上了双眼。


	3. 日光浴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恶趣味♂

圣徒大楼例行每年一次地翻修着，从一切尘埃落定后一直如是。高耸的大楼留下了些许有事要做的圣徒，而更多的则是各处敲敲打打着的工人们。

大楼顶层的遮阳玻璃为圣徒们的顶层人物搭建了一个足够舒服地享受止水日光浴的平台，可防下数吨炸弹爆炸的厚玻璃下即是圣徒们平日攀谈交流的场所。自然地，为了防止阳光直射大厅，它是背光的。

此时的boss正全裸着躺在遮阳玻璃上享受着日晒为他带来的快感，周身的肌肤随着阳光的洒下顺畅地舒展着，皮肤上细致的绒毛均匀如宝石般将阳光反射。他只是闭上眼轻轻地哼唱着曲调，等待着男伴为他带来他方才吩咐的东西….

楼下的工人与圣徒不时驻足朝房顶望望，指指点点细声细语后继续忙着手中的活计。一块坚实紧致的后背、一个压得偏平的臀部、一个人头，他们仅看到了这个。  
乔尼盖特将毛巾搭在他高高翘起的阴茎上，一手拿着能量饮料一手拿着雪茄从旋梯走上露台。带些许黄种人血统的他在下午的阳光下显得皮肤有些发白，他瞧了一眼全裸着的boss，大跨步地朝对方走去。

闭着眼的boss毫不费力地闻到了乔尼那根腥臭阴茎的味道，尤其是在厚实毛巾包裹下流出汗时的臭味更甚。虽还未做出什么反应，但他的阴茎却如同巴普洛夫的狗般立即顶了起来。他不愿动弹，即使他此刻有多么想要也依然。在阳光下交合于四下无人的露台中非常对他的胃口，若是再来上点爵士乐更好。他想要乔尼像上死尸一样地上他，或许是处于恶趣味。

大厅里打下的阴影多了正在移动的一束，如一辆不容置辩的坦克般朝中央的肉体推进着。

“我的小男孩，饮料在这。”乔尼把冰凉的罐子贴在自己胸口前纳凉，抬起粗糙的脚趾划拉着boss的胸口，想要借此叫醒他。

乔尼厚实的老茧为boss柔滑的胸口带来了快感，但他依旧装睡，只是鼻尖的呼吸稍重了一些。“这是情趣，多少得有一些。”boss这样想着。

用脚趾头玩起boss翘起的乳头来的乔尼顿时觉得就算自己把这如同橡胶般的小东西搞坏boss也不会起来了，对于乔尼来说，他现在真的有些愤愤然了。他叉开双脚将自己整个凌于boss之上，而后飞速地伸手稳稳地捏住了对方浸满汗水温暖的鼻尖上，搭在阴茎上的毛巾滑落在boss缓缓起伏着的胸口。

他无法用鼻子呼吸了，但他依然愿意装睡，甚至想装作是中了某些帮派下了毒一样，吓吓这个大块头。

但他无法抑制人类需求空气的渴望，就像乔尼无法抑制此刻想要操他的嘴的渴望。在他张开嘴呼吸面前腥臭空气的下一秒，乔尼的阴茎就立马体会到了他口腔热烫的温度。

乔尼·硬着来·盖特翘起的阴茎即使被boss的牙齿磕得有些发疼也依旧不想停下探索的脚步，他捏住boss鼻子的手像是在发泄着肉棒的痛楚般紧拽，而另一只手则是伸向了boss的脑后。乔尼的大手被身下的男人那汗水湿透的头发弄得湿滑，他挺起腰杆卖力地朝boss的喉咙里深入着，想要借此“弄醒”对方。

一个壮汉蹲在了大屁股的上半身，还有手…他们好像在…那个大块头的身形很像…他们…。楼下的人们切切察察着。

Boss的小舌被乔尼滚烫的龟头顶得有些想吐，他并未与乔尼尝试过太多次这样暴力的口交，这让他多少有些无法适从。即使现在想要用舌尖挑逗乔尼的阴茎也为时已晚，因为那根粗大的肉棍早已将他的口腔填满。他想要干咳两声，哪怕用鼻子呼吸一下也好，汗水飞速地布满了boss的胸口，阳光下两颗暗红的乳头高高扬起，甚至在胸脯上映出一小块阴影。

他快要吐了，他的胃有些翻腾，这毫无快感，他想要结束，但他连求饶的话都无法从塞着大鸡巴的嘴里说出来。湿润温暖的口腔让乔尼盖特的小伙伴在这个下午找到了一个好去处，乔尼拽着boss的头，往对方喉咙更深处的地方抽送着自己的臭阴茎，如果可以的话他甚至想在射出后自己的伙伴不再有腥臭而是满载着boss口水的味道。下蹲着的乔尼左右扭动着臀部，肉棒的周围磨蹭着boss的口腔，他更像是在用阴茎搅拌捣碎boss嘴里的某种东西，也许是boss的骄傲也说不定。

boss此刻甚至感觉自己呼吸的每一口氧气都带着名为“乔尼的臭肉棒”这个分子，他用尽为数不多的力气抬手捏紧了乔尼厚实的臀部，想要借此让乔尼感受到自己的难受。

满是汗水的手贴到了乔尼裸露的屁股上，他知道boss在向他发出求饶信息，这是他们之间的“默契”。于是他放开了捏住boss鼻子的手，为对方争取到了一点干净空气，但被boss的温暖包裹住的鸡巴并没有一点点想要抽出的打算，乔尼只是想换一只手而已…

楼下的人们开始担忧那个躺着的人的安危了，因为他此刻正猛烈地敲打着防弹玻璃，他好像很痛苦…

乔尼改变了蹲姿而是半跪着，这样更方便让挺腰让肉棒继续深入boss的嘴里，倒是腾出来的手甩向身后紧紧揪着boss热烫的乳头不放。“他值得这样的力道”乔尼给自己打了一针强心剂。

boss此刻明白要让乔尼停下手中的活计只能让他赶快发射，他揉搓着乔尼的滚热的睾丸，想要加快对这个持久猛男的刺激。但他另一只手依旧不放弃地敲打着防弹玻璃---虽然玻璃有背光，但听到玻璃有敲击声应该会有人上来看看是发生了什么吧---期许着有人能够来帮他结束这一屈辱的口活，即使被人看到他和乔尼正…

没人会真上去阻止的，除非他们中有人想帮乔尼换个沙包（以自己的肉体）。boss脑子里开始幻想自己被赶来的工人看到自己的嘴正在被乔尼侵犯，这在让他感到羞耻的同时又平添了一份莫名的快感。而将这份快感表达出来的最真实的方式就是分泌更多的唾液并且掩盖出想吐的冲动然后卖力地吮吸那根大鸡巴。

Boss的乳头快要被乔尼拧得变形，再加上boss突出其来迎合，乔尼的大弟弟已经不再被磕人的牙齿影响了，而是顺畅地在口腔中猛烈的进出。

乔尼咬紧了牙关，他的伙伴已经快要完全融化在boss的嘴里了，那舌头仿似有魔力般地在他青筋暴起的阴茎周围卷动着，每随着boss吮吸一次他甚至感觉自己的鸡巴在变小。但他依旧无法停止抽送着的腰，这样的体力活他完全可以胜任，他只想再坚持一会儿。

乳头的疼痛夹杂着快感返回到boss的脑中，他更为卖力地抚摸着睾丸，口水渐渐地从唇间溢出，滴滴答答地打在玻璃上。

围观的人们渐渐多了起来，他们抬起头想要看这场大战还要持续多久，毕竟boss的裸臀不是每天都能以这样清晰的方式看到的。更有好事的圣徒展开了乔尼还能坚持多久的赌局，当然也少不了拿出手机录下这一幕的人们。

在持续着抽插中，乔尼似乎毫无感觉地将浓稠的精液射入了boss的嘴中，他甚至还在朝温热的喉咙里推进着，直到发现自己的小弟弟渐渐地柔软下来才意识到自己已经完全射精。

Boss无序地哽咽着，一边把这腥臭的液体完全地吞入喉咙，一边抬起舌头将乔尼的好伙伴推出自己的口腔。即使他的前列腺液已经将阴毛弄得有些晶莹，他现在只想赶快起身好好伸展一下被压制已久的身体，至于还未遭受临幸的后庭等到太阳落山再说也…

墨镜壮汉此时不由分说地把boss整个人环抱起，随后立即放开了怀中滚烫的肉体，将boss整个人翻转过来趴在玻璃前。Boss看到了楼下正抬头看着他们的人，自然地，他们也看到了正长大着嘴叫喊着什么的boss。

因为boss紧致的臀部已被乔尼狠狠地掰开。在乔尼那方才射精导致敏感的龟头探寻着热烫的肉壁的同时，boss夹紧了脚趾猛烈地蹬腿，想要脱离乔尼的控制，他不能让楼下的人看到他正被乔尼强奸---如果说夹紧臀部迎合肉棒也算被强奸的话---这太屈辱了。


	4. 旅行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1

1  
如果只是窝在套房里与国防部长尽鱼水之欢，对于这位“伟大”的美国总统来说早已兴味阑珊，所以他自然地为这次迪拜之行添上了一些不一般的色彩。直到手脚紧缚全身赤裸的他被一桶冷水泼醒，他才意识到今天他又---做了一个错误的决定。

Boss的头像是要裂开般得疼着，他觉得这多少有点像是被辛星人用枪托砸后脑勺的感觉…眼皮重得就像上了一层强力胶一般地…悬挂着早已发麻的四肢开始朝大脑传输痛觉…“乔尼…我不是在…”他不由自主地张开干裂的嘴唇自言自语着。

这如地牢般的地下室有序地摆放着各色刑具，已有些腐朽的木质房梁上悬挂着皮鞭，大理石地砖像是专门为了迎接本次的“嘉宾”一般地被擦得锃亮，在反射着红色灯光的同时也将在场的壮汉们映在地上。

Boss总算是睁开了沉重的眼皮，他那警惕的眼神不消一撇便把现在的处境收尽了眼里：数十个高矮不一的硬汉们正朝全裸的自己投来目光，或轻轻地爱抚着他们早已翘起的肉棍，或一边死盯着boss一边找寻着刑具，或索性把双手扣于双臂打量着boss…

“嘿，各位，羊入虎口，对吗？”boss以他与生俱来的幽默感朝在场的各位送去问候，若是状态尚可，与这一群人搏斗可能还有些胜算，他不知道自己会被睡还是被杀，所以开始拖延起了时间，妄图从脑子里找一个能逃出生天的办法。

“拿开手！他得我先。”拿着水桶的男人满怀着兴趣伸手拨弄了下boss的阴茎，却被他们身后黑暗中一个响亮的声音呵止。在boss听来，那声音甚至在地牢里绕着圈，耳间似乎在被这响声武断地填满。

Boss看到那男人站了起来，“一看就不是个善茬”他想着，因为这一身皮革还有呼之欲出的金属钉都将男人在这地牢中的地位毫无保留地表现了出来。

“我说，哥们…”boss勉强抬起酸痛的脖子看向可以称作是首领的男人，“你的那活儿…给钉上铁链了…疼吗？”

啪的一声，随之而来的一个响亮的巴掌打得boss的脸颊生疼。首领从背后抽出的一根宽厚皮鞭稳稳地抽在了boss的脸上，这一击着实让他脑袋再一次地震荡，此时的总统已经无法再在脖子上用上些什么力气，他随着地心引力死死地垂下头，鲜血从唇间滴落至光滑的地板，他多少想起了些什么…

2  
“我他妈已经干了你半个多小时了好吧？”站在豪华套房厕所的落地玻璃前的乔尼朝正蹲在马桶上翘着二郎腿的boss大吼着。

Boss兴致勃勃地欣赏着愠怒的乔尼，一只手夹着雪茄饶有兴致地用舌尖舔着，另一只手则滑过腹部刻意挑逗着玻璃外的男伴。

“干，总统先生，干！”乔尼猛地朝玻璃锤去，随之而来的冲击力让他胯下的“小乔尼”顺着晃动着，“你他妈别看rod演的黄片总是两三个小时的，那他娘的是剪辑你懂吗？”

“啧啧…”总统先生瞧着垂头丧气的“小乔尼”摇了摇头，“你居然看他的片。”

“我他妈没看，操。”乔尼转身在床上打了个滚，厚实的床铺因他壮实的身体发出吱吱呀呀的声音。他取过床头柜的圣徒饮料打算一饮而尽，紫色的能量饮料肆意地在嘴唇间流出，将乔尼强壮的胸脯搞得有些黏腻。  
乔尼踩过床前被润滑液浸湿的布料与避孕套，强忍着脾气调整中心生怕摔倒，随即咚地一声踹开厕所厚重的木门，朝坐在马桶水箱上怡然自得的boss大喊着：“我以为你看了！”

“你以为，你以为。”boss拿起雪茄做出捅喉咙的放浪姿势，“你还以为你能够给伟大总统一次完美的性爱。”  
“操，老子看了！但是全地球你找不出第二个比老子更厉害的人了懂吗？骚货。”

侮辱性的词汇并不能让boss有所触动，他像更来了兴致般的：“噢，全地球，你真棒，全地球~ ♩♪♫♬~”  
国防部长终于被激怒了，这与别的情侣打情骂俏一点儿也不一样，直来直去的乔尼并不能理解boss其实只是换了个方式要更多。自己的性能力被嘲笑并不算一件足够令他有出离愤怒的事儿，但若是那龌龊的辛星人比自己更厉害，那对他来说恐怕比一根死都拔不出来的鼻毛还要窝火。

随着盥洗台上各色瓶瓶罐罐掉在地板上闷响的声音，乔尼一个箭步冲到了角落里正哼着小曲的boss面前，他现在只有一个念头：武装夺取政权。

“嘿乔尼男孩，慌了吗，你可别”挑着眉毛观察着一切的boss还想挑逗对方，但乔尼迅猛的动作令他不得不停下嘴里的念叨。

乔尼粗糙的双手死死地捏住boss的腰，一阵温热的触感令他更加地来了劲儿。他用尽力气将总统先生狠狠地倒了个转，死死地将对方扣在了马桶上。乔尼并不想再强行做一些诸如爱抚亲吻这类无聊的前戏，他只想给总统先生一个痛快。

或是因为痛觉或是因为即将到来的快感，boss大口地喘息着，这声音并不大，但因为头朝着马桶里的原因，那共鸣声毫无保留地钻进了乔尼的耳朵里，这小骚货令他更慌忙了。乔尼摁住boss脖颈的手顺着背一路滑向股沟，坚硬的肌肉与粗糙的伤疤让乔尼的手不由自主地微颤。意欲反抗的boss扭动着身体，乔尼的征服欲再一次地被点燃，他卖力地掰开boss细滑的臀部，微微侧身快速地捡起一瓶不知是洗发露或是别的什么的液体。他腾不开另一只死死捏住对方乱扭着的臀部的手了，于是毫不卖力地将它捏扁，粉色的粘液瞬时间在小房间里炸开，两人多了些粘液后的身躯在灯光的照射下显得愈发淫乱。

“你终于要开始了？”boss想要转过头看看乔尼此时的表情，却发现自己丝毫无法对这力道反抗些什么，只能以口头威胁。

“一根？就这么小瞧我吗？”

乔尼沾满沐浴液的粗手指毫不费劲地探入了boss湿润的肛门内壁，他肯定是听到了对方的声音，但他并未打算回应什么，他清楚地知道boss前列腺的位置，却不愿用长手指给予刺激。

“噢我想你心里也有数…嗯？就两根吗？”boss的后庭在瞬间感受到空气的同时又被再一次地填补，他多少有点动摇，毕竟乔尼的两只手指已经快比一把手枪粗了。

乔尼没有多想，他知道此时对于玩弄总统先生这件事上，自己已经占了上风。嘴里不饶人的boss收紧括约肌时带来的紧致与滚烫，他的手指早已完全收到。

“你的鸡巴要是跟你的手指一样…”乔尼拔出手指时，boss甚至以为对方真的到此为止了，但在被一根滚烫的硬物深入时他才知道现在才刚刚开始，“噢…我天…”

Boss不由自主的呼声再次在马桶内环绕，乔尼只是稍稍挺了挺阴茎调整位置就找到了boss的敏感点。仅靠那点沐浴液的润滑显然对两人激烈的肛交来说毫无意义，国防部长在这次真刀真枪的插入中立马感受到了boss内壁那稍显生涩却依旧润滑的刺激感，在肛门猛烈地抽送中他的阴茎被臀部死死地夹紧，一阵阵快感奔向他的大脑。

但乔尼依旧没有忘记此次的目的，他单手拉起趴着的boss，将对方整个人拽起。Boss翘起的乳头因无人爱抚显得更加地殷红，被马桶水与汗水打湿的头发趴在脸颊旁，轻轻地咳嗽着。乔尼趁着boss张开嘴来，顺势把不知何时从地上捡来但早已揉得半碎的雪茄烟丝团一股脑送进对方嘴里，而又因为boss起身的原因自己的阴茎能够顶到比原来更深的位置，他似乎用尽了全力般地以胯部猛击boss柔软的臀部，一阵阵肉体的激荡声充斥着厕所。

“它是不是这么干你的？”乔尼粗长的阴茎像是在刺杀般的朝boss体内探入，老二的中端则是完整地将前列腺摩擦，他丝毫不管这能为boss带来多少快感，因为对方或是因为惊恐或是因为性而夹紧的肛门已经让“小乔尼”足够享受了。胯部与腹部触碰时产生的温度与汗水的湿润感混在一起，boss被烟丝搞得口水直流，乔尼沾满了津液的手指玩弄着对方的口腔，不给boss任何说话的机会。

“它是不是这么干你的？嗯？说话！”油然而生的嫉妒感早已被征服欲所浇灭，乔尼一边享受着肉体的欢愉一边满足了他病态般的霸道。Boss的肛门外侧已被乔尼的大阴茎干得又黑发红，无法正常享受性爱的他甚至被这肆意的强奸感到开心，嗓子发出呜呜的叫声。

盥洗室传出的碰撞声不知持续了多久，boss的前列腺早已无法坚持，他那根早已等待已久的阴茎因下体被乔尼左右控制住，像在烈风中摇晃着的树苗般朝四周喷射出认输的体液。达成目的的乔尼见状，在最后一次享受对方此时有些松懈的肛门内壁之后缓缓地拔出依旧坚挺的巨物，顺势把boss整个推到马桶圈上。

总统先生脑子里被性快感、肉体疼痛、喉咙恶心搞得头晕目眩，只是趴在马桶上对着下水道大口地吐着。  
乔尼-‘暖男’-盖特并不想对这个状态的boss施予爱怜或是别的什么，他半蹲在总统先生头前，握住坚硬的鸡巴敲打着对方被汗水打湿的头部，以表达征服后的喜悦。


	5. 一个独角兽玩偶引发的惨案

“实话说我是真的搞不懂啊。”  
Gat直直看着Boss 的脸，那张脸上写满了不服。  
G：“不是，一般人闹个别扭，打一架就好了，你好像特别一点的。都说过对不起了。”  
B：“你居然敢丢我东西，我他妈最喜欢的独角兽玩偶。”  
G：“我都道过歉了！一不小心弄坏了然后我也不会缝缝补补的，瞎弄一气之后就只能丢了啊！”  
Boss脑海里浮现出那个在垃圾桶里，被缝的像个憎恶一样的独角兽。原本是那么可爱的，身上镶满水钻，AKA最好的床伴。  
究竟手工是多烂啊，Johnny Gat，你个他妈的巫妖王。  
Boss：“我不管我的独角兽啊啊啊啊啊”  
Gat：（好烦啊这家伙）

Gat回想起上上周，在Broken Shillelagh。Boss霸着街机不放，在门口从大中午抽烟看手机等到天黑，里面那个小王八蛋还是没肯让位子出来。  
Gat回想起上上上周，Boss偷拿自己的匕首在马路边上的Slipper park绿化带里戳毛毛虫玩，然后洗都没洗悄悄塞回刀鞘里。修指甲的时候随着自己的一声惨叫食指肿了三天。  
Gat回想起上上上上周，和Boss去游乐园，他小子喝了五罐flow，在坐过山车的时候肚子咕噜嘴巴一开吐了自己一裤裆，死活不承认还抵赖。  
Gat回想起，上帝创造世界，在第六天造人的时候忘了两千年之后会有个叫Boss的家伙变成个他妈的人形小混蛋。  
Gat觉得这个月真的受够了，去他妈的独角兽。

G：“听着，Playa，我赔你一个新的，能不能不要像个娘炮一样哭哭闹闹的。”  
B：“老子的独角兽无可取代，你知道吗，Gat，你这个臭家伙。”  
G：“那我呢，你有没有想过，我比那个长了个犄角的破马要重要的多了？”  
B：“操你妈的”  
G：“给我过来。”

一把拎起Boss的衣领，把他推到墙边。  
G：“冷静了点没有？”  
B：“你拎我裤裆也没用，我，美利坚的总统，今天失去了我最他妈可爱的独角兽。”  
G：“嘿，Kenzie，帮我个忙。”  
一旁的Kenzie喝着果汁，一脸生无可恋的表情看着Gat。  
K：“干嘛。”  
G：“不，那之前，你那个表情是怎么回事。”  
K：“Boss拿我的笔电去打电动，打输了就把它折了，我能怎么办。”  
Gat觉得手里这个人真的是太他妈的不可思议了。  
G：“是你干的？”  
B：“是啊，但我有好好赔偿Kenzie。”  
G：“你怎么赔的？”  
B：“一箱果汁啊。”  
Holy shit.

Kenzie一把捏爆了果汁盒，气呼呼的甩门而出。

G：“我说你啊...”  
B：“干嘛，我和你说，这就是成熟大人的处理方式，Kenzie这个年纪不懂，但迟早会搞明白的。”  
G：“那我赔你一箱果汁你也买账的吗”  
B：“我傻吗我买这个账”

Gat解开皮带。

B：“那个，我不知道怎么表述好，但如果我没想错的话，我希望...”  
G：“人間は誰でも不安や恐怖を克服して安心を得るために生きる”  
B：“？？？”  
G：“我给你最后一个机会把话说完”  
B：“至少，让我在上面。”  
G：“無駄無駄無駄無駄無駄”

Gat原本只是想拿皮带抽这个家伙的，  
Gat原本以为像Boss这样起码还是能给自己做个台阶下的。  
Gat原本想把藏在身后礼物箱里的新独角兽玩偶拿出来让Boss惊喜一下的。

G：“再给你一次机会，等我脱了内裤，你就没有后路可退了。”

Boss肚子一热，往下一看。  
一根巨物顶着自己的小腹，不断地跳动着。

Boss不是那种很容易就怂的人。  
他是天生的孩子王，神选的臭屁孩。

他说出了一句禁句。对Johnny Gat而言，绝对不能随便说出口的一句话。  
“Fine whatever. Fuck me.”

Gat露出了微笑。  
“I swear there’s something different about your artless, but as for me.....”

一把撕开boss的衣服，Gat凑近脖子一路沿着舔到耳根：  
“I’m a bit more than a fucker, I am an educator.”

Boss浑身一麻，瞬间没了那种脾气。  
G：“现在我问，你答。试着当个蠢学生，不需要你表现的太聪明。”  
舌头像条狡猾的蛇一样从脸的轮廓一路滑进对方的双唇，挑开牙关，和Boss的舌头搅拌在一起。  
B：“唔..唔...唔唔”  
Gat拔出舌头，看着一脸羞红的Boss，泛起一丝狼笑。  
G：“前戏多一点还是少一点？”  
B：“多....多一点”  
G：“哼。”

用匕首灵巧的划开紧身衣的覆膜，锋利的刀尖在Boss的胸口和腋下轻轻一走，紧身衣一下变成了一件色气十足的情趣背心。  
Boss把头埋进Gat的头发里，扎脸的发梢虽然硬硬的，但却又有一股让人安心的甜橙味。  
放肆地舔弄着Boss的乳首，Gat一手塞进了Boss的嘴里，另一只手略带粗鲁的捏着Boss毫无防备的胯下。  
“这家伙，只有这种时候特别老实的样子。”  
“果然是平时的量不够吗”

双手轻轻抱住boss的背脊，boss就像一只放长线的提线木偶一样渐渐发着娇喘滑了下去。明显对刚才的逗弄有所反应的下体顺着Gat的大腿一脸下滑，在膝盖的位置稍稍停顿，随着人跪坐下来，停在了gat脚踝的位置上。  
Gat：“不用我说了吧，你这小混蛋。”  
Boss用鼻尖挑起Gat的大棒，顺着下面的纹路贪婪地舔着，直到嘴唇确认到了顶部，略显笨拙的将其含了进去。  
嘴里攒着许多的口液，包覆着稍稍有些咸腥的龟头，仿佛在试图消化着这根巨大的伞菇。  
用靴尖轻轻扫着boss的下体，从阴囊滑行到龟头，如此往复。皮靴的鞋面上粘上了许多黏滑的液体，但Gat清楚这种感觉，保持着力度不让那根东西里面的东西自说自话的泄出来。  
“这家伙可真的是...”  
Boss忽然用力的吮吸着，Gat一个缩腰，差点没忍住。  
“谁教他这种东西的，活见鬼。”  
自己的屁股被boss的双手狠狠抓紧了，而粗长的巨物竟不知不觉被吞进去大半。  
“就这么想要吗？”  
Gat低吼一声，将Boss的头轻轻捉住，往里面不断抽送着。整个保管室里回荡着水声和脸颊撞击会阴的啪啪脆响，也无所谓有没有人听到了，这可是私人教育，去他妈的公序良俗。  
看着自己的性器被满眼欲求的boss舔到发着淫光，刻意躲闪开的皮靴也被不知何时下渗的唾液与球腺液溅得乱七八糟，Gat一不做二不休，双手撑着墙，对着胯下的Boss疯狂活塞着。  
“对，就是这种感觉，快窒息的感觉，把一切喘上气的恩惠全都拜赐我的这根鸡巴，好好尝尝吧”  
Boss一时也被干出了感觉，抱着Gat屁股的手不老实地伸向自己的性器，但发觉这一点的Gat用腿一挡，欲得不成的Boss皱起眉头，舔吸地更加越位。  
“我没射出来之前你除了这根鸡巴以外什么都别想碰。”  
一下抽出巨根，Gat一把转过Boss，浸满湿润浆液的龟头一下滑进Boss的裤缝，接着往下一拉，Boss的后庭毫无保留的展现在面前。  
稍微贴着菊花滑了几下，龟头一下就跟了进去。果然不是什么问题，平时这家伙自己偷偷摸摸玩被发现好几次了，这点程度根本算不了什么，但是后面那就......  
Boss忍不住浪出来一声，还以为这就是结束了，没想到就像打桩一样，后庭的巨根一点点滑进体内，滚烫的温度从屁股一路传到脑叶，什么东西都不重要了。  
B:“啊，那...啊啊啊...啊全进来了吗”  
G：“别逗我笑，一半都没到呢，乖乖等着”  
B：“怎么这样”

一点点像注射器一样推了进去，Boss那儿传来的震颤和喘叫就越加刺激着在其中的部分。Gat深呼吸了一下，在确认了Boss最后的一声浪叫之后，自己的巨物也已经到达理论上的最深处了。  
“乖乖挨操吧。”

一抽腰，Boss发出了平时根本没法想象的娇喘。再快速推入，涨大的阴茎在收紧的肛壁中一抖，又回到了之前标出来的最深处，如此往复，感觉没抽送几下，一种喷射的欲望就会从精囊充斥而出。可不能便宜这家伙，而且，过度的玩弄是必须的。  
一口叼住Boss的耳根，带着几根发束一起轻轻地咬住，不断地磨牙，感觉Boss的声音就像手风琴一样能被引出几个特定的音段，再用双指夹住乳首按压揉弄，一切都满足了Gat的征服欲，看着Boss的瞳孔渐渐迷离起来，Gat知道是时候了。  
一下穿过大腿抱起Boss，Boss的双腿夹在了墙上的置物架中，固定后完全不能动弹。而屁股却能上下放动，这样的方式无疑是要探索深度的极限，Gat轻轻撸了几下，又把巨物送进Boss的体内。  
这次不是之前那样温柔地了，而是一股脑直接冲进了先前的极限深度，而由于体位的优势，一下子从没被触及到的内壁就像触了电一样，一阵痉挛之后，Boss张开嘴大口呼吸，无意识的快感使得唾液沿着嘴角渗下，潮红的双颊上透出了欢欣的汗珠。  
“这就比想象的收的要紧的多了，而且如果按这个势头抽插下去射了的话....”  
Gat欣喜若狂，不停将巨物捅到那个新开发的区域中去。而Boss被插得意识模糊，用手轻抚着Gat的腰际，帮着使力送入自己的内腔。  
“K.....kiss me.”  
Gat松开Boss的耳垂，一口咬上了Boss的嘴唇。舌头依然不服管教的探索着对方的口腔，将深意一点点化为欲情。  
Gat觉得冲动再难抑制，一把放下Boss，还原成推送的后入式，将巨物一出一入的深深插拔着，Boss毫无抵抗，抓过Gat闲着的一只手，上下舔吻着。  
“要去了....!”

Gat低吼一声，渐渐加快了插送，而隔着内壁也能感受到Boss那欲射将出的抖动，稍稍一猫腰，意识一下浮出脑海。  
“嗯嗯啊啊...啊啊啊啊！”  
“啊啊啊...啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我的天..啊啊啊啊啊”

Gat疯狂抖动，就像开到最大的水泵一样将积液全部射进那软而舒服的最深处。巨物在肠壁的皱褶上反复摩擦，将最后一滴也压送出去。而被大量射入的Boss，在菊花和龟头同时泄出过量的白浆后，也浑身一软瘫坐下来。  
B：“我....我爱你。”  
G：“废话，我又不是第一天知道。”  
B：“不，是真的，独角兽的事情就算了。”  
G：“天杀的你原先都拿独角兽来干什么啊。”  
B：“不重要了。Gat，下次，真的，换我在上面一次行不行。”  
G：“哈哈哈哈，不行。”  
B：“你怎么这样.....”  
G：“给我滚去洗澡...！”

（淋浴间）  
Boss大口喘着气，仿佛跑完了一场马拉松。  
B：“Gat，今晚睡你房间行不行。”  
G：“随你便，别他妈抢我被子就行。”  
B: “不会的，我睡相还是可以的。”  
G:“那行。”

相互对视，拥抱，互吻。  
两人借着淋浴流水的触感，又干了一发。

 

后日谈）

“Gat！”  
“Johnny Gat！”

“干嘛、”  
“三街圣徒一哥的你”  
“怎么被揍成这样啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

鼻青脸肿。鼻梁上还麸着创可贴，不知道的还以为Johnny Gat和Johnny Cat打了一架。

“摔的。”  
“谁他妈信啊啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“皮尔斯，你再他妈叨逼叨小心我插你一刀。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了你个盖特”  
“妈了个鸡巴...!”

Boss的睡相，是真的糟糕。  
起先感觉鼻梁有点酸，在床上醒过来的时候，居然被白天干过屁眼的人抓着头发揍。  
“停下！操你妈！停下！还打？！”  
试着还手的Gat，被面前慈眉善目的美利坚总统一套连击揍昏过去。  
残存的意识，大概只有清晨匆忙的接电话声和马马虎虎连手表都忘在床头柜上没拿走离开的Boss。

醒来全身里里外外都是痛的，仿佛大姨妈的时候用的姨妈巾上抹了芥末一样，想操世界程度的那种疼痛。  
“今天Boss特别正常。”  
“你也发现啦。”

演讲台上的Boss，满面阳光，对着大楼下的民众微笑挥手致意。

“J，他今天中午赔了我笔电。游戏本，1080ti的。”  
“那不是好事吗。”  
“我好奇你对他干了什么，或者反过来问，他是对你干了什么才会变成这样阳光可爱的。”  
扶额。  
“呃，让我们对此保持点神秘感，可以吗。”  
“那行吧。”

 

妈了个逼的。

 

\----------Fin


	6. 调整

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “是这样，Matt。”  
> “嗯，我在听。”
> 
> “我想自由自在的控制自己奶子的大小”  
> “你给老子滚出去”
> 
> Matt/genderfluid!boss预警

【圣徒大厦】

一如往常的喧闹，自外面的街道而来，不是来自别处。  
摘下眼罩，Matt拖动着熬夜之后泥泞不堪的躯体滑动到紫色墙面边上的巨大落地窗前。  
“真是他妈吵死了。”  
机枪与爆破声就像施工队打桩一样响彻天宵。  
生无可恋的走回平时睡觉的那张花格子沙发，轻轻敲下饮料架边上的红钮。  
“NNNNYYYYYYTTTTTEEEEBBBBLLLLLLLAAAADDDDEE”  
科幻感伴着霓虹射灯一股喷射出来，酷炫的电子音随着警铃声缓缓移开了沙发，露出一个向下的蛇形阶梯。Matt搓了搓稍微有点油的头发，叹了口气。打了个响指，整发机从一边的密道墙体内伸了出来，一阵温和的蒸汽不一会儿就将那一头挑染的黑毛烹洗干净。  
“从今以后就下来睡觉。”  
底下的密室里被夜刃的周边活活塞爆，一堆毛绒武器与红白色披风公仔簇拥之中依稀可见的床体，原本是Matt四周前订购的超级海绵无限宽大噗噗床。  
躺倒，一堆公仔被些许的体重震飞起来，重新落在Matt的身上，像毛毯一样盖了个严实。  
安心感！  
Matt心中窃喜。  
整个三街圣徒又有他妈的谁能明白这种宁静呢？在这由各种大牌作曲重新Arrange的夜刃电子迷笛专辑和8bit夜刃红白机音乐环绕的究极粉丝空间里，再加上自己拿着Boss给的所谓“好兄弟不用还”巨款从世界各处搜罗来的无巨细的各种夜刃周边....别说是天堂了，拿整个神明仙界来换也不论。  
既然如此，也不用担心什么了。  
按下懒人按钮，在密道上的沙发缓缓移回原处。从沙发边的衣帽架射出的全息投影完美还原了被床单覆盖着的自己，沙发背面还内置了AI音响，能帮自己应付大部分找上门来的麻烦。  
嗯，大部分。  
Matt觉得自己的舒张压莫名其妙有点上升。  
怎么可能呢。  
虽然有从大楼楼体里渐渐传来的细微震动声，但Matt觉得对自己的睡眠其实要求很高没太大意义。醒来之后一定要能全成就昨天还没玩通的那款《绝对银河攻击机X》，才是本次睡眠待望的结果。  
呼噜。

熟悉的梦境。  
少年Matt提着一柄光束刀，渐渐走上破碎的楼体，在残垣断壁的包围中看见了那个，让自己的世界一下变得明亮的，高大无敌的存在。  
“夜.....”

从后脑，传来一阵完全不和谐的强烈震动。  
“不，别，我不想....”

妈的醒了。  
妈的醒了。  
妈的。

“WCNM*(*^)^%&^^&$&”

“哟？Matt！”

有个他妈的神经病，在踢老子的沙发。  
然后Matt天才的脑袋连想都不用想，就知道这粗鲁的野蛮人是特么的谁了。  
“醒着吗？嘿！不要装睡好吗？”  
-“我真的很累，别影响我休息，Boss。”  
预设语音还是正常工作着。也许会识风趣的滚开吧，那个著名的用肾上腺和屁眼当思考容器的家伙。  
“Matt, 我知道你在这下面。别让我等太久？”

？？？？？？？  
WHAT THE FUCK????

一把从右边的毛绒玩具中扯出一个小监视器，联通沙发背后架子上盆栽里的摄像头，Matt大惊失色。  
Boss手上拿着的一个Zin帝国科技追踪仪，对着自己身处的密室方向不断发出辛亚克男低音练声一般的蜂鸣、  
“呵....呵~~呵.....呵~~”  
是非常，非常让人感到火大的蜂鸣声。  
“我找你有点事儿，很快解决的，噗噗。”

噗你妈个头啊。

接通传声器，Matt先深呼吸整理了一下心情。  
“Boss，我现在不会受理业务的，你要知道，就算是我这样的天才，也是...需要最低标准的睡眠的。”  
“我完全理解啊？”

一脚踢开沙发，扯断的机关装置发出凄惨的吱呀声，一个小步飞跑下来的声音渐渐接近了。  
好日子到头了Matt。

“啊哈哈？看我发现了什么？？？”  
“滚出去！！！”  
“一个简直屌爆了的夜刃周边屋！”

“滚！！！！！！”  
“我说，你什么时候悄悄攒了这么多周边哇，你都不告诉我。回头送我几个呗。”  
面对Boss这样极致的利己主义者，试图委婉...委婉的表达个人意愿的Matt完全陷入了由对话不能所引起的绝望。  
这种时候，你越认真就越给他得寸进尺的空间。  
还不如单刀直入满足他的诉求，也算是帮自己一个忙了。  
振作起精神，不如说，强打起十三分精神。  
“所以？什么事情，十分钟，十分钟帮你搞定。”  
“你仔细听我说Matt”  
“就十分钟，多一分钟的活除非你要我命。”  
“好好好，别急，听我说。”

一张磁悬电脑椅随着Matt侧了侧头滑到的Boss的屁股下面，随后一张餐盘里面盛着两杯黑加仑味Flow，一包自己都舍不得多吃的百里香海盐薯片，也送到了来客的面前。  
“说吧。能帮的上的我就帮。”  
“是这样，Matt。”  
“嗯，我在听。”

“我想自由自在的控制自己奶子的大小”  
“你给老子滚出去”

Matt眼睛里充满血丝，瞪着眼前这个小王八蛋。  
几乎引起了由气血攻心引起的心脏停搏。

“毕竟你一向出人意料嘛。就想问问你这里有没有那种，很好康的那种发明”  
“哈？！”

Matt根本不想承认自己被夸的很爽的这一点，但还是没法耐心下来对付这个老油条。

“你凭什么认为我这里会有那种东西，又或者说，凭什么你想要我就得帮你做，这可不是什么生死攸关的节分吧”  
“我知道我知道，就是，你懂的嘛。”  
“我什么都不懂”  
“刚才，在下面和十几个老阿姨打架的时候，虽然打赢了，但我发现我还是没能全面取胜。”  
“你用了我给你的电音枪了吗”  
“那玩意儿就一个LOOP听多了会很烦啊”  
“闭嘴。可你都用上杀伤兵器了，说说看怎么个没有全面取胜的法儿。”  
Matt忽然想起来了。  
果然和Boss这样的家伙对话，智商会被拉到同一个惨烈的水平。  
“我觉得，我打架没有乳摇，这个真的很痛苦好吗。”  
“所以说，回到奶子的问题上，你要那玩意儿究竟有什么用啊”

“乐趣嘛。人不就是为了乐趣才一步步从猴子进化到开巨大机器人征服宇宙的嘛。”  
“我真他妈懒得反驳你。”

搓了搓有点松软的头发，Matt从一堆毛绒公仔里站起身。  
“你是想要什么样的？一次性的还是什么，想把奶子变得比华盛顿纪念碑还挺的那种吗”  
“不不，有没有那种随意的，就是我随便想从A-Z 或者Z-A都行的那种，我要那种的。”  
妈的智障。  
不过去揣测Boss的动机完全没有意义，Matt自己也清楚这一点，虽然和自己兴趣一致，但在兴趣以外的一切问题上，Boss做出的决断都很他娘的不可思议。  
选错大哥跟错帮呗。认了认了。

按下另一个在密室墙体上的按钮。  
“NNNNYYYYYTTTTTEEEEEBBBBLLLAAAAAYYYYDDDDDEEE”  
“卧槽你...不，你到底做了几个机关啊，到底你在这个大楼做了几个密室啊。”  
“没几个。”  
“你有空带我全去看一遍咯？”  
“那也得看我心情，Boss。”  
“真不愧是天才啊...”  
他妈的居然心跳快了一下哈哈哈哈  
Matt咳了一声。  
“你就算夸我也没用，说真的，你选择来找我而不是找Kinze我其实还挺...”  
“等等等等，我可没来找你调情哦，我只是单纯来解决奶子的问题的，别会错意啊Matt bro。”  
.......

【圣徒大厦-BeyondCyber Lab】  
“我的妈耶。”

巨大的研究室，里面摆满了各种不可思议的仪器。看起来全都有种脱离时代概念的观感，具体哪一台是用来干什么的，除了使用者本人以外也很难理解到吧。  
“我看你平时成天打掌机，你一天到底有多少时间是泡在这里的啊。”  
“天才的一天有240个小时，我就只能说到这儿了。”  
“你...还是你厉害，真的。”

“部位调节器，我想就是这台了。Boss，帮我过去把电源接上。”  
“好嘞。”  
绕到这台巨大的雷达状照射仪器的后面，Boss在地板上错综复杂的线路中费了好大劲摸出来了那根显然正确的电源线。  
“都什么时代了，你也不考虑升级一下这些东西吗。”  
“有些东西还是怀旧一点的好，你说呢。等下脱光衣服站过来，我稍微调试一下就好了。”  
挽起袖口，忽然想起之前说的十分钟搞定，看了看手表，才五分钟。  
“Boss，你看到那个前面的射线端发出绿色指示光的时候，告诉我让我知道。”  
输入一串代码，在严格参考了Boss现有体征数据的情况下，打破肌肉记忆的序数，并且重新调整部位蛋白质和纤维的构成比例....  
还要考虑到肌体密度的再填充，激素水平的再调整以及...表皮纳米级修复，加速疗愈以及更加有效的平滑处理。  
最后要鉴于骨骼框架做整个体模的修改，这并不是件容易事...等下....试试按着y-nitro的公式去更新算法....  
“好像有点发绿了。”  
“那还没好，你得等它完全变绿了再告诉我，就是会比较刺眼的那种。”  
“就不能快点的吗，这个。”  
“没看到我在想办法吗。”

这个也不行....可能会让Boss长出鬼角....那试试下一个看看...不对，最终结果的预测也不理想，Boss也不想变成半人半鱼的样子吧....那行，试试古典序列吧，应该就是这个人属的参数了....  
“呜哇，Matt，指示灯应该是好了吧。”  
“变绿了吗？我来看一下。”  
啊不，针对Boss的调整，我的视场波频段应该是看不到的，真心没睡够，干。  
“那应该就ok了。我这里反正也做了备份了，你要是觉得不满意可以随时变回现在的样子的。”  
“帮大忙了，Matt。”

什么狗屁鸡儿大忙啊.....

“好，现在你想象一下自己胸部的大小，越细致越好，然后你好了告诉我，我会告诉你一串序号，你只要跟着念一遍就行了。”  
“行行，嘿嘿嘿。”

这样....得先试试变个大波的吧，至少奶子能晃起来，而且如果有可能的话，真希望自己能在胯下多开个洞.....

Matt看着Boss的脸，就像是在LED屏幕上看一张限制级的性幻想纪录片一样。太他妈好懂了。  
“我说，Matt....”  
“哈？”  
“能不能设定一点具体的，比如潮吹尿能喷多远那种”  
“你他妈的想在潮吹的时候鸡巴射激光也行快给我完事”

“好好好，那具体是行还是不行呢？”  
“这样吧，我在设置的时候确实参考了你有从虚数世界带出来的具有超能力的这一点，所以只要不要太过火的那种就行，控制在正常生物的大小，正常能量水平的理论基础上就可以，你也不想让自己巨大化的奶子把圣徒大厦轰塌掉对吧。”  
“那我有数了。”  
然后下一秒。  
“我好了。”

“你慎重点想一想啊倒是！”  
“是啊，这是我慎重考虑后的结果，也就是好了的意思。”

完全没有什么认真劲啊真是日了。

“X-88-9979-8880790，跟着念一遍，对着放射光源。”  
Matt戴上墨镜。  
“X-88-9979-8880790”

“再调整进行中”

“Holy shit”  
后半声Shit的声音显然有点和原先的不太一样了，似乎变得弱气了一点儿。  
稍微移下墨镜一点，看到了一个微微有些曲线的身影。  
“哈哈哈哈我有奶子啦！！！”  
把墨镜十分谨慎的移回上去。  
“MATTTTTTTTT我有奶子啦！！！！”

是是是，你有奶子了，快滚快滚，我要去睡了。  
“满意了吧？不满意告诉我，我让AI帮你做调整。只要期间不乱碰别的东西，就应该都很简单的，”  
“啊，Mattyyyy~”  
恶心死人了！

“干嘛？！”  
“试着上上我好不好嘛”

“你是不是有....哇喔。”

一回头，说真的还不止一点惊到了。  
大概C左右的胸部和非常非常近似女性的滑嫩肌肤，在保留了基本的面部特征的情况下整体显得更加散发出女性的电波。  
胯下的那家伙因为充血一跳一跳的，但比起说是在淋浴间  
偶然瞥见的Gat的那种粗犷雄壮，这玩意儿应该算是有种很令人舒服安心的感觉。  
然后就是这个让人很头疼的声线...  
“讲真的，试一试吧。”  
“你怎么说试就非得让我来陪着你试啊”

Boss满脸潮红的看着Matt。  
“慰劳下属是一回事，一恩还一恩又是另一回事，想被你这个天才鸡巴干上一干...应该是现在我最想做的事。”  
“这种事你明明可以找Gat啊。”  
“我给他电话了，他在来的路上不过....”  
抓住Matt的手，轻轻地放到自己的阴部。  
Matt被Boss女性下体的温软触感电得浑身一抖。  
“先尝尝也没什么不好吧？”  
“比起这个，我更应该去睡觉了...”  
“别每次都表现的像个处男一样嘛，有人让你干你不干，还反过来取笑我不解风情，是不是有点失礼啊。”

虽然很困，但是裤裆里硬梆梆的，也很难转移注意了。  
而且说真的，平时不去主动找Boss的这份后悔也有点如今要结算的意味。  
“行行行，就打一炮，行了吧，打一炮我就去补觉。”  
“那回你房间？”  
Boss用裸露的胸部借着手臂轻轻一揩，Matt整个人都不好了。  
“别别别，别用我那张床。跟我来。”  
“去哪儿？”  
按下Lab墙上的红钮。  
“ZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOSSSSS”  
仿佛变声器爆炸一般的声音，使Boss不由得想起一个老熟人。  
“为什么是Zimos...”  
“他天天卖屁股给我搞来不少研究经费，于是我答应帮他做个能逍遥世外的好去处....”  
怪不得Zimos业绩上永远拿不了全勤奖，Boss暗啐一声。

“我的妈耶这个是什么，是伊甸园吗”  
喷泉，流水，假山和栖息在树枝上的金刚鹦鹉。  
一支黄金的立式麦克风之后，是一张大到夸张的天鹅绒被覆盖的软床。  
“我从来没有在这么高档的地方挨过炮。”  
Boss苦笑一声。  
“当然，你一看也就知道了。虽然也都按照Zimos的要求做好了这个密室，但是他本人并不会使用这里...”  
“他不喜欢？”  
“啊，不，是这样的。”  
Matt解开自己衬衫的纽扣。  
“验收的时候，他戴着口球哭着告诉我，他比起亲自设计的这里，更喜欢新认识的女王给他每个月300刀租的廉价SM酒窖。造这个室内景观的成本，就被他七弄八弄卖屁股卖回来了。”  
Boss爬上床，抚摸着自己的胸部，轻喘几声。  
“果然，这家伙当不成什么文艺人。”

Matt解开裤带，Boss就挨到床沿边上。

“好久不见啊。”  
“是有段时间了，你每天都和Gat这样那样，我主动掺和也不合适吧。”  
“Gat也默许我可以找人开发开发新玩法的。”  
“你这可是熟人犯罪啊。”  
“还不是因为你那活不错。”  
“少在干这种事情的时候夸我...”  
Matt胯下那与其骨感身材毫不相衬的巨物一抖一抖的，而Boss就像一条饿了很久的蟒蛇一样，一口衔住吞了下去。  
舔舐着龟头，也能尝到一股洁癖Matt最常用的奶味沐浴露的味道。与其说是在舔别人腥臭的性器，这个更像是一款低脂高卡路里的淡奶油棒，完全不一样的体验。  
“嗯....能再去深一点吗，老大。”  
“咕..”  
喉管轻吻着龟头头冠敏感的部分，在不断地出入中很快就让Matt的意识冲到顶点。困意不再，Matt全身颤抖，抱着Boss的长发，将阳物重重的抽送进Boss的口器里去。  
“牙齿...碰到也没关系，不用刻意躲开的。”  
“嗯嗯....”  
“呃.....要射了”  
“嗯嗯嗯....!”

白浆从嘴缝里一下喷漏出来，溅到了Boss的胸口上。  
“躺下，Matt。”  
“让我喘一下....”  
“不行哦。”

Matt看着眼前的Boss，就像看到一个完全不加遮掩的痴女一般。  
Boss一只手套弄着自己的肉棒，另一只手将一侧胸部挤到一边，夹住Matt因刚射精而痉挛着的肉棒使其动弹不得。  
“很软吧？和我想象的一样呢。”  
“嗯.....而且味道也很好闻。”  
“鼻子真灵呢。”

不断在乳间上下，稍稍坐起来一些的Matt轻轻逗弄着Boss敏感的乳首，方才的精液和Boss的口汁变成了极好的润滑物，龟头在不断地受到刺激后变得比最初还要狂盛。  
“再夹紧一点，我要射在你脸上。”  
因调整而不断成型的Boss的脸已基本变成了女性的表征，颤抖的双唇间漏出一声声温柔地娇喘，满面潮红，深情的看着胸间的巨物。  
轻轻抚过Boss秀发间的耳轮，胸部的柔软触感甚至让Matt对腿下的天鹅绒被垫毫无察觉，在与红粉色的乳轮不断交错的过程中，几发浓厚的精液在高潮带来的模糊中射满可Boss的脸庞。  
“我...我射了吗？”  
“不用问我，看就知道了。”

够过Matt两次射精后依然雄壮的阳物，Boss将自己积攒的精液射在了上面，滚烫的温度让Matt泄出一声低喘。  
当Matt回过神来的时候，已经准备好后入的Boss扭动着柔软的臀部，掰开阴唇，用无比淫乱的眼神打量着Matt。  
是谁能经得起这种诱惑呢。  
将Boss的精液裹满了自己的肉棒，将深红色的龟头轻轻地从柔软肉壁的边缘压了进去，随后感到被包裹住，温热的腔璧和仿佛无休止的粘滑性液交缠着自己的肉棒，仿佛被这个熟悉而又陌生的小穴狠狠咬了进去。  
“今天可不开放上面的那个洞哦。”  
“那是已经预定来给Gat的吧。”  
“果然是聪明人。”  
“都说了别夸我...”

向里面一捅，粗大而又深长的鸡巴深入其中，随着急促的抽送，龟头也能明显的感觉到那种子宫颈的触感了。而和后穴不同的是，阴部里面来自周围的压迫并不强烈，而是自里面而来的吸引使得龟头更加想要射满其中。  
捏住Boss的乳头，不断将自己的欲望送进那个待望已久的深处，感到一阵阵电流从自己与Boss股间传到身上的各个部位，随着一声Boss的娇喘，Matt也将精液从全身高潮的推动下喷入子宫颈之中。  
“啊啊.....我的，你的都在里面..Matt”  
“我可没打算做避孕啊，Boss。”  
“嗯....很好喔....”  
“做到Gat到为止？”  
“Gat来了让他加进来....咕...就行了....啊嘿嘿”  
“完全变成一个会被高潮洗干净脑子的妞了呢，蠢Boss。”  
“啊嘿嘿....再来...再来，Matt，多用力一点....”  
巨大的阳物几乎没有疲软，仿佛注射了性药一般刚硬不止。  
揪住被绒，在流水和娇喘的重合中，一发又一发奶香味的精液射进了自己的身体，而丝毫没有注意到自己的胯下也被自己的精液射弄的一塌糊涂......  
======================================  
Gat并没有准时出现，两个人双双瘫倒在床上。  
“所以，你们已经干了个嗨了？”  
“我真的喜欢.....下次也要用这个调整器.....”  
Matt喘着粗气，一言不发。说真的，印象中Gat也是一个他不太搞得定的对象。  
“我说，Boss你开个免提。”  
“好了...哈....”  
“下次别让Boss主动了，你要帮得上忙的话，一起调教这小王八蛋吧，Matt兄弟。”

这还算是第一次被Gat这么亲昵的称呼吧？

床上兄弟还行？

“我搞了点赞助回来，不说别的了，如果Matt你有需要，这笔钱我也和Boss商量好了，除了折掉圣徒的一些开销以外，多数都可以投入到你BeyondCyber Lab的研究里去。”

Matt惊喜到一个挺身，瞬间小腿和大腿根部都抽筋痉挛了起来。

“Fuck......天哪，你认真的？”

“彼此都不那么直率，不过再怎么说既然是圣徒，那就都是亲兄弟姐妹一般的存在吧。Boss，这话也是你对我说的吧。”

“等下你到了再说，Gat....我屁股被干得疼。”  
“Mattttt”

“啊是是，Gat？”  
Matt被这责难口吻的语气吓了个半死，从快累到睡过去的状态又抖擞过来。

“好样的啊，你这小子。”  
“那个那个,失礼抱歉.....”

“欢迎加入我们打炮小组，Matt。”  
“那他妈又是个什么东西”

“Gat....你回来也试试这个，调整这玩意儿”  
“我不需要调整哈哈哈哈”  
“为什么，哈...明明很好玩的样子”

“闭嘴小王八蛋，下一个挨炮的还是你，小蠢蛋”  
“啊....好/////^P^”

Matt睡着前记得的最后一幕，是看着一旁的Boss一脸阿黑颜的表情对着电话里的Gat疯狂发痴。

 

“NYTEBLAYDE！”  
梦中。

Matt少年提着那把光束刀，披荆斩棘，在夜魔的重重包围中，杀到了夜刃的身边。  
“是我，Matt！我来帮助您了！”

那个帅气的背影。  
无比帅气的背影。  
长钢巨剑，红白色披风，飞刀和无所不能的夜刃战车。

终于，见到你了。  
我的偶像，我一生追随的目标。

 

“Matt.....”  
夜刃渐渐回头。

兴奋到失声。  
只要听见夜刃再一次呼唤自己的名字，自己被夜刃认可，需要，成为拯救世界英雄的得力助手.....

喊我...喊我的名字，再一次，夜刃！

“MATTTTTTT”

 

妈的醒了。  
妈的醒了

“Matt， 我这次想要玩点....触手！ 很多触手那种的！”

密室里警铃大作。  
城墙厚的防爆门不知何时被人开了个城门大的破洞。  
Boss笑嘻嘻的拎着无双振动棒站在自己的面前。

Matt满脸微笑。

“你终于肯帮我了吗！Matt bro！”  
“Boss，”

“赶紧给老子滚！！！”

 

今天的圣徒大厦，依旧安静祥和如初）

 

Fin.


	7. 发情的猫

“你们都还没有认识到事态有多严重了吗？”  
“......”

办公室里一片寂静。

“是不是需要我提醒你们，上次那小王八蛋在这种状态下都干了点什么？”  
眼镜下的黑眼圈狠狠瞪着一群无法发出声音的肉块们。

“妈的....都醒醒，开会呢。”  
掏出手枪，朝着落地窗扣动扳机。  
“砰”

“啊....怎么了，要干架么，好....再给我...”  
“五分钟...”

仿佛被自然叫醒的四五个人稀稀拉拉的又瘫倒在会议室的转椅上。  
“不咕呃....不能这样下去了。”

发觉自己无意识间能够咬到自己的舌头，金姬叹了口气，看着这个仿佛被催眠瓦斯洗礼过的宽敞空间里，伙伴们的呼噜声四起。  
“用这个吧。”  
一旁不如说是为了遮住黑眼圈而涂了厚眼影的瘦弱家伙从一旁的手提箱里搬出一支造型独特而又沉重的设备。  
“小心点，别摔着这个。”  
“成。”

在似乎是整栋圣徒大厦最安静的角落，几乎不怎么用到的甚至有些积灰的会议室里，五彩的光线伴随着音波将遁入仙境的几个伙计们统统轰回到现实来。  
“金姬，我们这样是会死的。”  
“是的，如果你知道原因，我想我们都知道....或者你看，也许不出几日，严重缺乏睡眠的我们就会变成咬人的怪物，在大街上晃荡。”  
“这样吧，得把那黑洞屁眼二十四小时欠插的小子给捉到。”  
“不要错误估计形式，尚蒂。”  
马特起身，笑了笑。

“如果他真的有详细考虑过睡眠也是员工保障的一环的话”  
拉下一个巨大的投影幕布，轻轻在笔电上敲击几下，一个统计图表赫然于上。  
“过去的一个月里，嗯，我指的是四月总期三十天的一个月。作为一个健康的成年人，我理应获得三百个小时的睡眠。这里我就先打个折扣，毕竟我也是习惯通宵的，所以说，除去我不是很能掌握情报的金姬和另一个和boss那样卖屁股卖上天的吉莫斯，我应该是你们当中所需最低睡眠时间最短的人，我来估计一下好了，我一个月平均只需要一百五十个小时的睡眠。”  
马特嘴角流着血。  
“但是，我一个月只睡了一百个小时，这就问题大了。玩Retro游戏的时候我连搓招都只能搓一半，洗澡的时候靠着出水口也能睡着，看着网络播主线下夜刃桌游的直播我也能睡着，可睡着又如何，你们都听到了，我们整栋大厦都在发出猫叫春一样的声音，真他妈日了。”  
“尿=====”  
“听见没，皮尔斯。”  
“啊，就是这个。”  
皮尔斯用打火机点着自己面前不知何处的一个地方，至少离嘴上的烟还是有点距离的。  
“我认识这个声音，这是天主在召我走。”  
“不不不，认真的，那小王八蛋每次在盖特出差的时候，就是这幅屌样了。”  
“喔，上个月，如果你们还记得的话，我甚至送逼上门，我就说Playa，你要是操我能满足的话，我让你操死也没关系，虽然你也操不死我，你看我每次进来你都勃起的像个他妈的恒星战争纪念碑了，但你起码能不能别叫的像个死猫一样nianiania的，我们整个三街圣徒就连值夜看门的小弟都送医院吊葡萄糖了，多少请你收敛一点....你猜他怎么说。”  
尚蒂你是真的很拼啊，马特心想。  
“他说‘我的鸡鸡它并不是在渴求爱情，它只是为了屁眼子的悲惨遭遇而愤愤不平而已。’”  
会议室里一片宁静。

“咳咳，是这样。其实我猜在座各位都以各种形式努力过了。金姬，别睡了。这样，我们不如直接叫乔尼盖特回来，一了百了。”  
“话说你知道他是被派去执行什么特别的任务了吗。”  
也没有被特别难倒，马特敲了敲键盘，看着屏幕。  
“没什么，只是请他去稍微远一点的地方救一只被困在树上的猫，这么简单而已。”  
“稍远.....多远？在哪儿？”  
“天际省。”

“........”

“方便请他回来吗，真的，我从没认识到睡眠是如此奢侈的一件事情。”  
安胡尔搓了搓脸，埋进了桌里。  
“我宁可拿整个三街圣徒提振后收入的一半来换....不，百分之七五。”  
“于是，我试着昨天联系了乔尼，抱着救命稻草的心态。”  
马特掏出手机。  
“‘我现在在风盔城的领主大厅有点急事，要知道从这马上回来不是件容易事，但我会想想办法的。’他，是这么说的。”

“啊嗷嗷嗷嗷---谢----”  
整个会议室嘘声一片。

“喂，马特。”  
金姬有气无力的喊着。  
“怎么了.....探员小姐。”  
“都说了别这么叫我了.....你看你背后。”

米勒马特缓缓回头，一双闪光的眼睛死死盯着自己。  
“NIA.”

“我脱裤子，我脱裤子还不行吗。”  
“不不，坚持住，马特，你要认识到这样的结果并不能改变什么，我们还是乖乖等盖特....”

“不能等了，你从来没有在这个层面上见识过现在的Boss，他为了屁眼里能被射个爽，已经进化出空间移动的特殊能力了。”

大自然的物竞天择。  
你要是一直不能被操，出于生存的需求，你也只能被迫选择进化。

看着Boss高抬的屁股，通红的腿侧，完全不能罢休。  
马特轻轻将兄弟在菊门处一点，一声完全不是由人类发出的娇嫩喊声使得马特打了一个冷颤。  
“好....好啊！”  
“你...你们倒是帮忙啊！”  
马特慌忙一个惊叫。  
才发觉会议室里的其他人全都睡着了。

在菊花里有东西的时候，并不会发出高分贝高频段春叫的Boss，是好的Boss。  
“又只剩我了吗！”  
马特绝望的哭喊着。  
“又只剩我....这个天才，燃烧自己了吗。”

五深三浅抽插着，就像是在感受一个出奇温热的水洞，自己的兄弟根本没法好好控制，甚至自己都没法注意到，一股滚烫的冲动直接送进了Boss的菊道里，但很快那种痉挛过后的收缩又开始压迫自己，而原先被后入的Boss一转攻势，翻身将马特压在胯下，不断地亲吻着毫无防备的马特，用欲望不休般的眼神勾索着马特的一切。  
“见鬼...啊...啊啊”  
“快，加快速度，让我满足吧，马特。”  
“我...我尽力....”

就像触发了春袋与兄弟上肌肉的链接，马特费力压制着射精的冲动，在Boss的娇喘低吼的交错之中不断起伏，轻轻掐住Boss微红的双乳，将牙齿印在蝴蝶骨偏上的位置处。  
“咬...用力点.....我也快...”  
“呜喔...”

不断地发出大腿碰撞与淫水喷溅的响声，Boss伏在会议桌的上方，不断由于直接的快感而抓挠着长桌的边角，娇喘不止。  
“我....我要去了...”  
“嗯啊啊啊...啊啊啊”  
马特失声一吼，将所有的存货全都送了进去，仿佛是泉眼一般，白浊色的液体不断溢出到了会议桌上。大口喘气，仿佛被人狠狠抱摔在地，马特就像刚做完三千米冲刺那样精疲力竭。  
“就这样....我还能继续喔，马特兄弟。”  
“我....我可不行了，该死的Playa....我自己撸也不带这么...刺激的....”  
“你也知道我是没法就这样满足的吧....”  
“这点不用说也能看出来啊...”

马特朝天大口呼吸，仿佛身体里不带一点实体一般，龟头处不断流出残积的汁液，而Boss伏下身，将马特的兄弟一下下舔净。  
“所以，我就给你指个现在去找到乔尼的路吧...”  
“喔？”  
“有约在先，你要是以后受性大作了，别在圣徒大厦的消防通道里乱叫，这是规矩。”  
“那我得...看情况不是...”  
Boss扶起马特稍稍有点回过精神来的肉棒，在菊门附近不断摩擦着。  
“别...我再射可能就得住院了....”  
“我知道，但....好舒服啊....”  
“拿着...拿着这个。”

马特掏出一颗金色的球体，有着精巧纹路的机关上留着一面小小的蜡封。  
“如果你操作得当，就会出现在独孤城城郊，那里旁边有马....”

Boss忽然消失了在眼前，地上的碎开的蜡封散落一地，整个过程似乎无法被肉眼捕捉到。  
“不管了。”

倒头就睡。

马特米勒心里也很清楚，要是还能错过了这一觉，相信不久自己就能在空中漂浮了。

 

“所以，虽然我听马特说了，但你是不是偷偷在我身上装了什么定位器啊。”

位于独孤城的眨眼硕鼠酒馆里，安安静静。仿佛没有往日的喧闹，只有柜台里的掌柜哆哆嗦嗦擦洗着木制的铁环麦酒杯。  
“服了你了。”

盖特朝木桌台上砸了一袋闪闪发光的赛普丁金币。  
“这样，老板，房间的钱也好，你小姨子的抚恤金也好，是这样，我想一次付清全款了。”  
“行....你说什么就是什么....话说这位爷...几时动驾呢，我听闻雪漫城有更舒适的铺位，想必...”  
“雪漫城已经被我攻陷了。”  
老板惊为天人。

“你是说，雪漫城？”  
“是啊，凡是有洞的，我都留了种。母马也好，郊外的野龙和巨人也罢，一个不剩。”  
“你究竟是....”

搂着Boss走进原先住客仓皇逃出的一间上房，盖特回头笑了笑。  
“我只是来这里救只猫，顺带学了点龙吼，又协助发展了一下当地农牧业而已。”

“你...”  
“碍事可就不好咯。”

关上房门，在有些果木香味的旅馆房间里，盖特狠狠捏住Boss的屁股。  
“知道吗，小猫咪。”  
“啊...啊咿咿---”  
“没我允许，以后只准对我一个人叫春------”

粗长的肉棒一下顶入因几次先前的高潮而敏感不已的菊洞，有力的双手捏住了Boss的春袋和肉棒不断揉搓着。  
“要我告诉你龙的那地方感觉怎样吗。”

不停的挤送着肉棒，又在自己的阴茎上轻轻浇着低烈度的醇酒。随着抽插，Boss的表情渐渐变得迷离可爱了起来。  
“结论是，你这地方，可比龙有趣多了。”

“喵....喵嗯嗯...”  
“看好了。”

得意地一笑，盖特抓起Boss的手臂，向前一压，Boss的肠道里就被滚热的熔浆注的满满当当。  
“啊咿-----”  
“只有我能调教你这小骚猫不是？”  
“是....是..喵....”  
“下个月你就得是一只欲求不满的小公狗，给我记好了。”

将肉棒塞进Boss的嘴中，自己同时喝下了一瓶三角瓶里的红色药剂，抹了抹嘴，又喝下一瓶紫色的。  
“到底还是圣徒紫最他妈的好喝。”

 

“我是不是得问问你，为什么我的屁眼里被不知道谁给射了一炮？”  
“问我有什么用，不如问问为什么不同族群的大家一起坐在这里，探讨的都是什么问题。”  
“黎明守卫也遭殃了吗。”  
“是的，不如看看冬堡那帮小弱鸡们，现在能派来的一个代表都没了。”  
“吸血鬼也....”  
“尸妖..骷.....髅和尸鬼...”  
“咱矮人炼金机器人也....”

一时间疑云四起。

“所以大家都是这样，被不知怎么的，给操了屁股？”  
“啊，身上的东西也都不见了，怪了事。”  
“你们这些卫兵平时机灵的很，也没少教育过小偷小摸成瘾的抓根宝了吧.....这次也给栽了？”  
“不，这次的我也不清楚，好像不是抓根宝...”  
“啧。”  
“瞧瞧龙，我们还没屠呢，这倒好，屁眼先给人操了。我们现在手都不好意思下，毕竟自己的屁股也叫人给操了，是真他妈的丢人。”  
“所以这是天际省省际的问题了。”  
黑暗兄弟会的几个伤兵拄着拐杖，颤颤巍巍的叫骂着。  
“一点线索也没有吗？”  
“抱歉，明也好暗也好，妈个鸡一点线索也没有。”

“那就当是被不知哪位神....在座而言各自崇拜的，不管什么神祗也好，谴了一回罢了。”  
“可这屁眼子的事...”  
“瞎的发克阿普，这里散会。”

“行吧行吧，散了散了。”  
“哥们，我屁眼疼，站不起来....”  
“我帮你一下...哎哟。”

“怪了事儿了。”  
“喊个口号呗？”

“666”  
“666”  
“666”  
“6”

“啥时候出6呢”  
“散了散了，别他妈做梦了。治屁眼去吧。”

-Fin


End file.
